restart
by devourer of books
Summary: The story always beggins and ends with Tedros and Agatha. Over and over again. [Day 1 of the Tagatha Ship Week 2016]


**So, I'm writing this for the tagatha ship week, which starts today, and I think this one turned out pretty lame, but stay tuned maybe I'll write something good at some point.**

 **This prompt is Beginning, and I actually wrote it like twenty minutes ago? Forgive me.**

 **I'm looking forward to day 5 though. Wait for it people.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It's dark.

It doesn't have a name.

But it feels scared.

Suddenly there's lighting.

And pain, so much pain.

Almost like it's soul has been teared apart into two.

The end.

As it leaves earth, it's broken soul wishes to be reborn.

And that's how it starts.

.

.

.

The first time Tedros is an emperor.

(To the surprise of absolutely no one.)

Agatha is a maid.

He's not the best looking guy around and she's beautiful, but he would not have it any other way. It's slow, it's true and it's rare.

There's nothing easy about it either.

Even if he could force her to be his, he works his way into her heart, because she doesn't want her heart if she's not willing to give it to him. She's a queen among women and must be treated like it.

Of course, he ends up marring an honorable girl, who he can't stand and he's away at war the day she dies of mysterious causes.

(Rumor has it she was carrying the emperor's bastard child)

The end.

Restart.

.

.

.

Next time, she's a young girl and he's a soldier.

They meet and it's almost as if they can feel a pull towards each other.

Tedros saves her from a raid and Agatha saves him from himself.

She keeps writing him these notes in his arms when he's asleep, and they all tell him to come home.

He always does.

Until one day he doesn't.

His daughter never meets him, but he can tell, in his last moments, that she's going to have her mother's eyes.

(Spoiler alert: She does, but her twin, his son, has his)

The end.

Restart.

.

.

.

This time is a bit different.

His dad can't stand her dad and vice-versa, so their love is forbidden.

Is between good night kisses and love letters that it grows, like a very pretty plant, until it chokes both of them in a tragedy morning, when Agatha's best friend rats them out and their heads are hanged in the public plaza.

The end.

Restart.

.

.

.

They're siblings.

It's a scandal and it's wrong, but they can't help it, because it feels way too right.

They're going to burn in hell.

Well, so be it.

(This time they actually get away with it)

Agatha's husband doesn't care and Tedros' wife doesn't love him, it's perfect and they take this dirty little secret to the tomb.

It's their best kept secret and their biggest regret because when they restart, they're miles apart.

The end.

Restart.

.

.

.

Somehow, someway, Lady Agatha receives a letter.

Which is weird because no one ever sends her letters.

She knows they are all from that man, Lord Tedros. But Lord Tedros is married and their love is quiet and never completed. They never speak to each other all though their lives, but one would be foolish to question if their love was true.

It starts as compliments on her beauty and cleverness, but turns into something more as the years go by. They never kiss, never dance, never talk, but as they sit on opposite ends of the table, one could only imagine what their eyes tell each other in a few seconds.

(Hint: Is more than most people confess to their lover in a lifetime)

They both die at similar times, both sick because of the poison-like substance present in the ink.

The end.

Restart.

.

.

.

Agatha is a native and Tedros is an explorer.

They're very happy together until his men burn down part of her land, and then she kills him herself, before letting the fire consume her being.

The end.

Restart.

.

.

.

She's a hooker, goes by the name of Shadow when the sun goes down.

He's just Tedros, you know, Tedros, son the wealthy Arthur Pendragon.

They somehow fall in love in between games, and sex, and drinks. They run away, becoming thieves and life's good for the next ten years.

They're old and tired.

Death awaits then, but they don't let go of each other hands until the end.

"Agatha" she whispers, "My name is Agatha. At least someone knows it"

The axe comes down and it's over.

The end.

Restart.

.

.

.

The next time Agatha is a princess.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Her prince never comes, so she saves herself.

Outside the tower, there's a handsome pauper named Tedros and they live happily ever after.

Then they die of plague.

The end.

Restart.

.

.

.

The end.

Restart.

.

.

.

The end.

Restart.

.

.

.

The end.

Restart.

.

.

.

The end.

Restart.

.

.

.

The end.

Restart.

.

.

.

Kissing Tedros was interesting.

Not only for obvious reasons.

Every time Agatha's lips were on his it was like she has done it a million times before, almost like hearing every clock on the world start ticking backwards.

Maybe they were old souls.

\- What are you thinking about, my queen?

Blue eyes shined bright on the light, reflecting her own brown ones.

\- Have you ever wondered about past lives?

\- Sometimes.

There's a comfortable silence between then, as they shared the first rays of sunshine sitting on a balcony, trying to get away from any royal duties.

\- What do you think we were to each other on our past lives? – The king asks her, playing with her hair.

\- From the way I mentally wished you stabbed yourself with your own sword the moment I first saw you because I thought you were only an overconfident jerk? I think we might have been lovers.

Tedros laughs and pulls her tight towards himself.

\- Sometimes I wonder if you married me just because I'm hot.

\- Absolutely. – She rolls her eyes, but then she opens a smile, and Tedros' world lights up in a completely different level – Come on, we're gonna miss breakfast.

\- Can't help it, I love the view. – He whispers in her ear.

\- Camelot is indeed a pretty sight.

\- I wasn't talking about Camelot.

Agatha's cheeks go red and she lightly smacks his arm.

\- Come on, you're sixteen, aren't boys hungry all the time?

Tedros' laughter fills the morning as he follows his queen around the castle back to the table, where breakfast is being served.

.

.

.

(There's no end yet, because you see, this is only the beginning)


End file.
